


[Percival/Theseus]An Unexpected Journey

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: The Holidays AU開頭片段





	[Percival/Theseus]An Unexpected Journey

「不是吧......」Newt把皮箱放在地上，目瞪口呆的看著眼前根本能夠稱為豪宅的建築。

輸入密碼，機械式大門緩緩打開，從大門走到門口還有差不多一百公尺的距離。他朝左右兩邊望去，並不能輕易的一眼看到房屋兩側的邊緣。他懷抱著一個科學家的好奇心繞著外圍走了一圈，很長的一圈。他在房屋的背面發現一個不小的花園，還有一個長超過60英呎的游泳池。

Mr. Graves，你說的「我家比你家大一點」是不是大太多了"一點"？

Newt站在寬闊無比的客廳裡，抹了一把臉，嘗試讓自己冷靜下來。

-

「讓我看看......100、102、104、106......」

拉著行李箱，Graves悠閒的走在紅磚路上，慢慢的數著門牌。

為了維護鎮上的景觀，車輛只能停在鎮的外圍，再走進鎮裡。從小鎮的外圍一路走過來，沿路所見的景色跟林立高樓大廈的紐約完全不同。這裡的房屋都不算太高，四、五層樓已經是極限；磚造的外牆、古舊的設計、隨處可見的綠意、步調緩慢的行人，甚至還能見到行駛的馬車。

一下子好像回到十八、十九世紀，而穿著現代的他是穿梭時空的過客。

Graves放鬆的讓自己沈浸在小鎮的慢步調裡，以致於當他回過神來才發現他已經路過目的地——Scamander宅有一段路程了。他慢悠悠地掉頭，繼續欣賞每一幀都美麗得像是油畫一樣的風景。

「嗯.....112號。」他停下腳步，抬頭觀察未來一個月的住所。

木製的院門上掛著一個鳥窩造型的信箱，信箱下掛著小小的狗狗造型的吊牌——腳掌是活動的，風吹過來狗爪就會隨著風擺動——寫著No. 112。

Graves站在柵欄門口往內望。Newt家同鎮上其他建築一樣有磚造的外牆，還有個算寬敞的前庭，用石砌的圍牆圈住，圍牆相較其它房子來說有些高了，不過考量到Mr. Scamander養了一隻大狗，這麼高的圍牆是很合理。頑強的野草爬滿牆縫，為暗色的房屋點綴上鮮活的色彩。

非常迷人的住宅。Graves滿意的下了評語。

推開庭院的門，Graves饒有興致的欣賞Newt布置的十分溫馨的小庭園。

忽然Graves的危機神經開始運作，他下意識一個閃身，閃過從背後撲來的巨大黑影，黑影在他身後落地，很快地轉身又朝Graves撲來。

「Sit！」他當機立斷的大喊，黑影聞聲停下飛撲的動作，乖巧的坐在地上。

「你一定就是Niffler了。」危機解除，Graves鬆了一口氣看著Newt養的黃金獵犬Niffler。

記起Newt的提醒，Graves從袋子裡拿出預先準備好的玩具──一個亮晶晶的玩具球，在Niffler面前晃了晃。

「汪！」Niffler看到新玩具激動的站了起來，繞著Graves不停打轉。

「看看這個。」Graves將球輕輕地往庭院一角拋過去，Niffler隨即像一把射出的箭矢，飛快的朝玩具消失的方向跑過去，馬上叼著球又衝回來，獻寶似的將玩具放在Graves的腳前，端坐著看著他，尾巴微微的擺動。

「很好，乖狗狗。」Niffler聽到稱讚，尾巴擺動的幅度更大了，圓溜溜的大眼睛一直盯著Graves看，「Okay，這是你的了。」

Niffler發出愉快的嗚嗚聲，重新把玩具叼在嘴裡。

Graves彷彿被感染了喜悅，看著Niffler開心的樣子，不由得低聲笑了起來。

他拍了拍Niffler的身軀，走上台階打開房子的門，Niffler也站了起來，叼著球尾隨Graves走進門。

-

剛結束手上一個專案，從漫無天日的加班中解脫的Theseus想起來他已經有一段時間沒有關心他最愛的弟弟、Newt的生活，提著一袋日用品，心情極好的打開Newt家的大門。

一進門他就察覺不對勁，家裡的東西被移動過，不像Newt慣用的方式。他心中警鈴大作，放下公司包跟那一袋用品，拎起掛在玄關的雨傘，小心翼翼的朝屋內移動。

一樓，沒人。

他沒有放鬆警惕，維持謹慎小心的步伐上樓。

他在走廊瞥見書房裡有個影子，看來那個小偷就在那裏了。

他無比緩慢的接近，舉高雨傘就往小偷的頭上揮去。

但是他失敗了。

那個小偷──Graves抓著他的雨傘凶器，力氣非常的大，他扯都扯不回來。

他只好放棄雨傘，直接朝敵方攻擊。

戰鬥結束的非常快，他三兩下就被對方撂倒在地上。

「我可以請問一下你是誰？」Graves維持著壓制著Theseus的動作，冷冷地問道。

「我才想要問你是誰，為什麼在我弟弟家裡。」Theseus朝著制服他的Graves齜牙裂嘴。

「你弟弟？你弟弟是Newton Scamander？」

「對。」

「他沒告訴我他有個哥哥。」Graves挑眉看著試圖逃離他的控制的Theseus，「我跟你弟弟做了換居活動，為期一個月，所以我在這裡。」

「我要怎麼相信你說的話？」

「你可以打電話給他親自問他。」

「……說的也是。」

「那個……你不打算讓我起來打電話嗎？」依舊躺在地板上的Theseus。

「抱歉，一個不小心忘了。」

Graves鬆開箝制住Theseus的手順便把他從地上拉起來，看著搓揉著脖頸的Theseus竊笑，收穫Theseus一個怒瞪。

Theseus馬上打給Newt，Newt這才想起來他忘記告訴Theseus他要去美國、還有換居的這件事。

-

『對不起Theseus，我急著走忘了留言給你……』

『下次有事記得提前告訴我，差點沒被你嚇死。』

『我會記住的，Theseus，對不起造成你們的誤會。幫我跟Mr. Graves說聲抱歉，謝謝你。』

『知道你平安就好了，沒什麼。』雖然這誤會讓他被揍了一頓……Theseus心想，『自己注意安全，我掛了。』

『好，再見。』

-

掛斷Newt的電話，兩人大眼瞪小眼看了好一陣子。

「Percival Graves。」Graves乾巴巴的伸出手。

「Theseus Scamander……真的很抱歉。」Theseus難為情的伸手回握。

「關心則亂，我能理解。」Graves聳肩，狀似不經意的說，「對了，這種情況──如果真的是小偷，我不建議你這麼做，很有可能導致你自己陷入危險。」

「……我的體能能夠對付一般人。」

「看不出來。」

「別說這個了……我很抱歉把你當成小偷……我是否有榮幸招待你享用晚餐，作為賠禮？」

「嗯，我接受。」

 

-大概是後續

T：你是做什麼的啊？

G：……就……工程師。

T：是喔？工程師坐辦公室的身手怎麼這麼好？

G：……個人對這方面有點興趣。

T：哇喔，太帥了，有空教我幾招！

G：……沒問題。

**Author's Note:**

> 職業設定：
> 
> Newt-動物行為學家，受哥大（講座）跟紐約動物園（協助新動物入園）邀約到紐約去。
> 
> Theseus-Obscurus 出版社的老闆。
> 
> Graves-呃……特務之類的東東吧(乾)


End file.
